


Home to Vegas

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: When a case takes the team to Vegas, Aaron puts a plan into motion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Canon Typical Violence
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Aaron listened as the team was all having a good night after the case had wrapped up. He was sipping at his beer, watching the team in the mirror. Dave was off playing poker at the small casino in their hotel while the others were trying their best to get smashed. His phone vibrating in his pocket startled him, and he looked down at it. It was a local number.

"Hotchner," Aaron said as he answered it. He looked towards the entryway to the bar/casino and drained his beer before moving out, so that he could hear whatever the person who was calling him wanted to say. 

"Agent Hotchner, this is Doctor Norman. I was forwarded a message from Diana that you wanted to see about getting her out of the facility for the day tomorrow. She was vague on the reasons, but she can't stop smiling. I know from talking to Spencer that you are his boss. Is the team in town?"

"Yes. We wrapped up a case today."

"I thought that the team usually left right after wrapping up."

"Well...Spencer and I are getting married tomorrow, and it's a surprise for Spencer. I wanted Diana to be there for it." Aaron had been making rushed plans while working on the case. He'd gone to Diana and talked to her. Thankfully she had been fully lucid. He never asked Spencer what he told his mother about them, so he had been wary about what she would think of him arriving there without her son.

Diana had known him right off, even though he had only shared a single meal with her before Spencer had flown her home after the Fisher King case. 

"Agent Hotchner, welcome. Spencer called and said you guys were on a case here. What brings you by?" Diana had seemed perfectly lucid at the time, and Aaron had been happy. 

"I'm not here as Spencer's boss." Aaron had pulled a chair up and sat across from her. 

"Then as his lover. Or is it fiancé? I don't know which term you use." 

"Fiancé is fine. That's why I am here. I have been planning the wedding. My ex-sister-in-law is flying out with my son. I have the park close to the house Spencer grew up in rented for the ceremony. I want you to be there. Case willing we will be married in two days."

"You love him."

"I do, Ma'am." Aaron was shocked when she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I love him so much that sometimes I think I've gone crazy."

"He needs someone like you. Stable. Kind. Loving. He never had much of that growing up. He writes about Jack all the time, sometimes more than you." Diana smiled as she had looked over at the picture on her nightstand. Aaron had looked as well, and saw that it was a picture of the three of them. Aaron had Jack hoisted up, and the boy was wrapped around Spencer's neck. Jessica had snapped the picture at the park. 

"Jack calls him Papa now. I love how much Jack and Spencer adore each other. I have my Will set up to where Spencer gets custody of Jack."

"He told me that in the letter he wrote from your bedside after your scar tissue burst." 

"I don't ask about what he writes to you. It's not my place to know."

"Your relationship with your parents wasn't good was it?"

"No, Ma'am. My father was...my father. My mother was distant." 

"I'll have to talk to my doctor, but we shall see. Now you are on a case, so go ahead and go to work." 

Diana had ushered him out. He wasn't sure of what needed to be done to get her out, so he had hoped she would work on it. He was glad that Doctor Norman had called him.

"Then it's not so much that Diana is trying to keep it quiet, but more that she's really excited. Have you talked to Spencer's father?"

"When Spencer and I have discussed getting married, William was never brought up."

"Then I'll need to see if a nurse is willing to go with her."

"I'll pay her wages. I just want this to be a good day for Spencer."

"You let me know when and where, and I will have her there."

Aaron gave him the details now that the case was done, everything was now all set. Jack and Jessica were settled in at the new hotel. Aaron had bought rooms for them all for the next night. Getting the approval for the stay, as well as getting married to Spencer, had taken weeks. Strauss hadn't been happy, but she had agreed to what had come down from high. Spencer had gotten the approval for their nuptials and relationship. Aaron hadn't touched it. He hadn't asked. If Spencer wanted to talk about it, he would. 

"You are planning something, Aaron," Dave said from behind him. Aaron spun to see him. In his hand was a stack of money. "And I have a feeling that you'll need this."

Aaron took the money that he handed over.

"I heard you making plans with Jessica to get Jack out here. There is only a single reason that you would want Jack out here, and be on the phone with someone connected to Diana Reid. You've got wedding bells going in your head. So I'm thinking that money would be welcome at this point. So...want to tell me everything?"

Aaron looked at the team who were still in the bar, laughing at some kind of story that Spencer was telling.

"Let's go into the restaurant and get a quick snack, and I'll tell you everything."

XxXxXxX

Spencer looked at Morgan who was in his room with him. They had switched hotels that morning, and Spencer was sure that JJ had lied to him about why. She had said that a convention had bought the rooms, and they had to move, but he knew that the hotel they were in at the moment was a lot more than the FBI would be willing to pay. Especially considering the case was over. and only Aaron was needed for whatever he was doing throughout the day. Then there was the fact that Spencer had seen Aaron go into the room next to his, and didn't come out for an hour. It wasn't one of the rooms that the team was in, and Spencer had never actually seen anyone come out of it. He had been watching closely. 

"You have that look on your face," Morgan said pulling Spencer's thoughts from what his lover was doing, and focused on the other agent. 

"I've just got a puzzle to work out."

"Well. I think that I can help with that." 

Spencer hummed and looked out the window, seeing a limo pull up to the hotel. He looked shocked as a kid who looked suspiciously like Jack jumped out of it,and took off into the hotel. Jack though was in DC, not in Vegas. Then a woman that Spencer recognized as one of his mother's nurses got out next. She stopped and turned back to look at someone else inside the limo, and Spencer watched his mother get out. She was in a very pretty dress. Spencer turned back to Morgan to see that while Spencer had been thinking, the dark skinned man had changed into a light grey suit. He was holding up a white suit. 

"Morgan?" Spencer's voice was gone and he looked back out to see that his mom wasn't there anymore. There was a frantic knocking on the door, and Morgan moved to open it. To Spencer’s surprise there stood Jack in a little suit. 

"Papa, you aren't dressed!" Jack cried out as he ran into the room. The door was left open, and Morgan moved out of it, and smiled at someone down the hall.

"Professor Reid, you look lovely."

"Agent Morgan, my son tells me you are a smooth talker."

"Well Ma'am, I may be, but I speak only the truth. Your son has been in a world of his own today, so it's a good thing that Hotch figured that into the time. I'll leave you and Jack to get him dressed while I make sure that JJ and Prentiss are all set to go."

"Aaron and Dave are at the park getting things set up along with...Jessica." 

Spencer watched as his mother entered the room. She looked like she'd even gone to a salon to get her hair and makeup done. He'd not seen her looking like that in a long time. 

"Mom?" Spencer asked, his voice cracking. 

"You are not stupid Spencer. This can't be that much of a shock." His mom stepped up to him and kissed his cheek before rubbing at what he was sure was lipstick on his cheek. "Now, let’s get you dressed in your suit and get you to your wedding on time."

"I..." Spencer looked down at Jack who looked excited. 

"Dad said that Henry and I have to pick who is going to be who. I wanted to be the flower boy, so Henry is going to carry the rings down the aisle. Aunt JJ is your Best Woman and Uncle Dave is Dad's Best Man. Aunt Penny's plane just got here, so Aunt Emily is at the airport to get her." Jack looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin from being so happy. 

"Jack has been a lovely little helper," his mom said as she smiled down at the boy. "He's a credit to his fathers." 

"Mom," Spencer said. His mom looked at him. "How?"

"Aaron called me and told me what he had planned, and that it was all dependent on the case. I talked to Doctor Norman and since I’ve been doing well on the new medication, he agreed it was okay for me to come. Stacy offered to be with me and help manage me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he..." Spencer snapped his mouth shut.

"He loves you, and he wants today to be perfect. Flying Jessica, Jack, Henry, and Will was small cost compared to the fact that you get what he thinks is a perfect wedding for you. So let's not disappoint him at all."

Spencer took the suit that Morgan had laid out on the bed before he'd left the room, and took it to the bathroom. He wondered at Aaron's choice for white for him. He stopped at the sight of the underwear that was laid out on the counter in the bathroom. It was boxer briefs. But what shocked him was the writing on them. It said groom in stitching on the front. Spencer picked them up and on the back it said claimed. Spencer shivered. He stripped and quickly dressed. He didn't know what Aaron had planned for any of it. and he didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. His mother was there and somewhere Will and Henry were doing something. Aaron had planned it all, and Spencer wasn't sure what any of the plans were, so he hoped that along the way he didn't mess up the plans before he even got to the wedding

XxXxXxX

JJ smiled as she watched the limo with Spencer in it pull up. Hotch had planned a perfect wedding in what she found out was just days. The idea had formed as soon as the case for Vegas had crossed his desk. There was a long row of screens that separated the side of the park they were on from the other. Hotch was in his limo with Dave, and once Spencer's was parked, JJ was to let Aaron know it was safe for him to get out. Morgan slipped through the safe area and nodded. JJ moved over to Hotch's limo and opened the door. 

"Spence is here with Jack and his mom."

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked as he stepped out. Dave followed behind him. 

"I don't know."

"Go find out please. I know he doesn't really like surprises but..." Hotch looked worried, like he was afraid that he'd made a mistake. 

"If he's upset he's not going to calm down until he talks to you. As long as you stay on your side of the wall, everything will be fine."

Hotch nodded and moved over to the wall. Dave was still right behind him. JJ slipped across to Spencer's side. His mom was standing in front of him, straightening his tie and messing with his collar. Jack was tucked into his side a big grin on his face. JJ didn't get close giving a moment as she could see his mother's lips moving. When Spencer looked at her finally, JJ moved close.

"Hotch wants to talk to you." JJ pointed at the section of wall that Hotch was at. Spencer looked like he wanted to puke. He stepped up to the fabric and when a hand appeared from the other side, a dark spot on the fabric, Spencer laid his hand on it. 

"How are you doing?" Hotch's voice carried just far enough to where JJ could hear it. JJ looked at Morgan whose head appeared at the wall that separated the men from the seating area and where they were going to actually be married. 

"I'm...this is helping to calm me down. Aaron, you didn't have to do all of this. I would have been happy just doing something small back home."

"Your mother hates flying, and this worked out perfect. Dave helped me finalize the last few things and I wanted to do this. I want to marry you here, where your mother can see Jack and Henry walking down the aisle as the ringer bearer and flower bearer as Jack is calling himself. Henry didn't like ring boy."

Spencer laughed and JJ smiled. She looked at her watch and stepped up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hotch, everyone is here and seated. We can start whenever."

"Are you ready, Spencer?" Hotch asked as he kind of squeezed Spencer's hand through the fabric. 

"Yes."

"Good. JJ and Jack are walking from your side. I have Dave and Henry here on mine."

"Why didn't Jack want to walk on your side...shouldn't he...He's your son."

"He's our son, Spencer, and he wanted to walk on your side. Henry was happy to walk with me."

"Okay." Spencer reached up and messed with his tie and JJ held in the laughter. While his mother had fixed it once, JJ wasn't going to fix it again. It was him. He never wore a straight tie, and it would make Hotch smile. JJ guided Spencer to where Jack was waiting with his flowers. JJ pulled the fabric back, and ushered him out at the same time that shadow on the fabric that was her son started forward. Spencer gasped and looked out, seeing quite a few people out there. 

"There are so many people here. How much did Aaron spend on flights?"

"Rossi and him spent a good bit of last night gambling to get the money."

"That's what they were doing?" Spencer sounded shocked. JJ watched him as he named off each person. JJ had known that Aaron had asked for a few of Spencer's academic friends from DC to fly out. Many were heading right back out, but it was for Spencer, and there wasn't a single thing that Hotch wouldn't do for him.

JJ stepped up when Jack and Henry got near the end of the aisle, and Rossi was there with his arm for her to link her hand through. Will was sitting beside Diana helping to keep her calm. JJ smiled at the matching suit that Rossi was wearing to her own dress. She had no clue exactly how much money Hotch had thrown around to get both his and Spencer's suits, as well as the little ones for the boys, and her dress and Rossi's suit, but she knew it was more than what they had won the night before. There was no music playing and JJ knew that Hotch had planned it that way. The man who was going to officiate the wedding was actually a friend of Hotch's from Seattle who had gotten himself ordained online to do weddings in Nevada before flying out to do the wedding. 

When they got to where the man was, JJ split to the left while Rossi went to the right. Henry moved to stand there in front of him while Jack moved to stand in front of her. She turned to look as Spencer and Hotch stepped out of their hiding spots. Spencer looked perfect standing there beside Hotch. The dark grey suit was playing nice off the white of Spencer's suit. She watched as Hotch held out his hand and Spencer clasped his as they started down the aisle. Everyone stayed seated, and JJ could hear Garcia already starting to cry. She held in her laughter at the analyst. 

Hotch had never looked so happy, and Spencer had never looked so in love as he did when they stood in front of Hotch's friend. and turned to face each other. The only thing that she could remember of the ceremony was the look of wonder on Hotch's face as Spencer said his vows, and how he cupped Spencer's face so gently, like he was precious when they kissed. 

When it was over and Hotch was escorting Spencer over to the restaurant at the edge of the park where the reception was going to be held, JJ watched as Spencer didn't seem to want to let go of his now husband. 

"He'll be good now, Jayje," Will said 

"He's been good for a while, but I am always going to worry about him. He was...neither of us were good after that night."

"No, but you both grew from it. You came out stronger and happier. So let's go dance the night away and get a little drunk. Jessica said she'd be on kid duty for Jack, so she didn't mind taking Henry off our hands as well. So we can have some adult time in the Sin City."

JJ nodded her agreement as she watch Spencer pull Hotch into a long kiss on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant. The party planning crew were tearing down the small set up for the actual wedding, so everyone was headed towards the food, or already there. 

"He's happy. That's all I ever wanted for him. Even if he'd found it with someone else."

"I know, Jennifer, and he did find it. He found a family. So let's go celebrate that family."

JJ pulled Will with her as she started towards the restaurant. Will had dressed up in a suit, and she wondered if it was something that he wanted to wear to their own wedding, whenever they had it. She could admit that she had a little bit of wedding fever at the moment.  
**The End**


End file.
